Royal Prep Regal Ball Dance
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Prequel to Sofia's Special Day as I will be doing a story to continue that one, but I needed to write this story first before I write the next one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel to Sofia's Special Day as I will be doing a story to continue that one, but I needed to write this story first before I write the next one. OK, formal dances and balls are very important for any prince and princess needs to attend to be very social and part of their royal lessons is to learn how to dance and socialite with other royals. Princess Sofia has grown into a beauty and nearly every prince wants to ask her to Regal Ball Dance making the other princesses jealous. Please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Life in Enchancia and being a princess had been a challenge for Sofia, but thanks to her new family and friends she had become quite the princess. She proved to everyone that even a princess can do princely thing like flying horse derby with her brother Prince James supporting her. Now Princess Sofia had turn fifteen and had become far as Snow White walking gracefully down the halls of her school Royal Prep in the upper wing of the school for older students as she head towards the three fairies headmistresses of the school's office.

"Ah, Princess Sofia, thank you for volunteering for this event." said Miss. Flora waving her wand. "Would you like some tea? These are a few new students as you know we started a buddy group."

"Thank you Miss. Flora and I am happy to volunteer to help the three new students joining us at Royal Prep." Sofia said with a kind smile. "Hello, students I am Princess Sofia a pleasure to meet you all."

"Please, to meet you Princess Sofia." the three young new students said bowing politely to Sofia.

Princess Sofia smiled brightly as she saw the three students bowed politely towards her. She saw two princes and one princess nervous just like she was when she was only a little princess. Life sure did change but thanks to her friends here she was able to become a fine princess and now was her turn to help these three new students here at school.

"Down this hall are the enchanted pictures where I and many other students learn how to paint a enchanted painting. Yes, Prince Andrew." Sofia said as shown them around.

"Yes, what are enchanted paintings?" Princess Andrew asked.

"A special picture that you paint with this special paintbrush and you can bring it to life with only a few magic words and even pop into them just like this." Sofia explained grabbing the special paintbrush.

Sofia picked one enchanted painting on the wall to show the new students as she choose she thought back to when she and Princess Hildegard worked together on one painting and how they helped out a painting of a farmer and the dog they help get for him so they could get out of the paintings before the end of class at the same time the two bonded and got to know each other. She pointed at the painting and said the magic words; Entavo Paintavo and just like that she popped into the painting. The students' faces just dropped as they saw Sofia magically went into the picture waving back at them.

"Well, hello Princess Sofia, long time no see." The farmer said.

"Ruff, ruff!" the dog barked happily running up to Sofia.

"Hehehe! I was here three days ago with Princess Hildegard we had tea and biscuits remember." Sofia said betting the dog.

"Haha! I know well we have audience today." the farmer said with a smile.

"Yes, new students we're doing a buddy group older student volunteer to show a group of three new students around the school." Sofia explained. "Better get back it was nice seeing you again I have to get back to the students."

Sofia took the magic paintbrush point it outside and said the magic words Outo Paintuvo waving good-bye to the farmer and dog of the enchanted painting. Princess Sofia magically reappeared before the new students. The new students cheered with excitement as Sofia return to them and put the magic paintbrush away. Just around the corner were Prince Zander and Prince Hugo talking to each other.

"I was asked by the fairies, but I have too much to do." Prince Hugo said.

"I **was** too busy, but **you **dragged me off. Why?" Prince Zander said annoyed.

"You know the Royal Prep Regal Ball Dance is coming up for the older students like us right?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, and why?" Zander said rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to know who you were taking or asking to the ball dance?"

"Hildegard and I've already asked her and she said yes."

"Excellent! Now I just need to double check with the other princes."

"Uh oh! This isn't about Princess Sofia is it?"

"No, no, no! Yes! Fare, kind and at the ball dance I will have her as my future wife."

"What?! But there's a rumour going around staying Sofia is arrange marriage."

"And soon that will change after I woo the lovely princess her father King Rolland the second will have to change the marriage arrangements making me her groom."

"Princess Sofia, what other wonderful thing will we learn here?" said the young princess

"So much more Princess Mary like spells and enchanted science." Princess Sofia said.

Prince Hugo heard Princess Sofia coming around the corner taking a deep breath as he straighten his clothing. Now next was to put a charming smile on something a prince needed to be charming. Princess Sofia appeared around the corner and there she was beautiful instead a lovely princess now to stop her and asked her to the ball dance. Prince Zander rolled his eyes back he had to admit Princess Sofia was lovely, but he liked Princess Hildegard more and this ball dance is going to be trouble.

"Princess Sofia, how are you?" Prince Hugo said with charm.

"Oh, hello Prince Hugo I am well and yourself." Princess Sofia said with a smile.

"All the better seeing you fair, Princess Sofia." Hugo said taking Sofia's hand.

"Children this is Prince Hugo and Prince Zander classmates of mine." Sofia explained taking her hand away. "Prince Hugo is on the flying house derby as I am. Isn't that right Prince Hugo."

"Ah, yes it is Sofia and I ..." Hugo said coming out of the stocked.

"Flying house derby you're on the team?" Prince Andrew asked surprise.

"Yes, even if something are meant for princes and something for princesses even something's can be for both." Sofia answered as the new students asked her question. "Well, let's continue the tour to the stables and I will explain more about the school's derby team. Princes if you excuse us."

"Not all Princess Sofia." Prince Zander said crossing his arms with a smile. "Sorry Hugo better luck next time."

Prince Hugo couldn't understand it girl swoon at holding hands and comments like; all the better seeing you fair princess, but it seems Princess Sofia was more focus on showing the new students around the school and answering their questions. This buddy group was annoying and Prince Zander comment didn't help when Princess Sofia left it just fuel his determination to win her heart even more.

**To be continue... What you think? Please review as I will be continuing the story with chapter two very soon. Prince Hugo will continue to try and ask Princess Sofia to the regal ball dance, but he has much contention as many princes want to ask Princess Sofia to the regal ball dance too. What will Prince Hugo do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel to Sofia's Special Day as I will be doing a story to continue that one, but I needed to write this story first before I write the next one. OK, formal dances and balls are very improtent for any prince and princess needs to attent to be very social and part of their royal lessons is to learn how to dance and socalette with other royals. Princess Sofia has grown into a beauty and nearly every prince wants to ask her to Regal Ball Dance making the other princesses jeslous. Please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Breaktime and the best part it was a lovely sunny day to. Princess Sofia let the new students play with the younger children giving her a chance to have a break and to caught up with her sister Princess Amber. The younger students played in the play ground while the older students have walks in the garden. Sofia and Amber went into gazebo in the centre of the garden.

"Zander asked me." Princess Hildgard said fliddering her fan.

"Did you say; yes?" Princess Vivian asked.

"Of course Prince Zander is quite the charmer." Hildgard said with a small smile. "Ah, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia good for you to join us."

"Good indeed I still can't believe we get this morning lessons off today to show new students around the school." Princess Amber said. "I showed three princesses around now it is breaktime and we'll be back to our lessons. So what are we talking about?"

"Like you don't know The Regal Ball Dance." Princess May said. "Ooh, I can't wait who's asked you Amber, Sofia?"

"I am coming with Edward my fincee of course daddy said it be a good idea being James will be bringing his fincee." Amber answered with delight. "Sofia, anyone asked you yet?"

"No! None of the princes have asked me yet and beside it isn't until the end of the week." Sofia said.

"Oh, Sofia now this I know very well from my sister." Hildgard said bringing her fan down to her hips. "This is a special type of school dance. It's a ball and dance in one and a chance for our fathers to pick suiters for us. How you think she got a fincee after she graduated two years ago."

"Oh, I didn't know that because this ball dance might decide our future husband." Sofia said looking towards the princes talking near the garden poud. "What if? What if we didn't want to go and had our future decided?"

All the princesses gasp with stock at Princess Sofia's question; what if we didn't want to go and had our future decided? It was a good question but to not to go would be unthinkible not to mention unsocaible as well for any princess. A princess not going to a ball or to a dance they couldn't believe it was Princess Sofia thinking of not going.

"Sofia, let us explain it this way to you." Princess Cleo said.

"OK, but I think we should choose our future." Sofia said as the other princesses circle her.

"Oh, Sofia!" Hildgard said putting her fan away.

Princess Sofia watched as her fellow princesses circled her and began to twirle into a graceful dance insync of one another. Then something was telling Princess Sofia that there were going to be song coming along and they were going to sing it.

_**Hildgard: A dance that becomes a ball**_

_**Part of our duty to be socaible**_

_**This a special time in our lives**_

_**As we become wives**_

_**All: At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**To have a future decide**_

_**Our fathers will guilde**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**Our mothers will be in delight**_

_**To see us looking so bright**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**May: A ball that becomes a dance**_

_**Gives us princesses all a chance**_

_**To have a prince to ask us**_

_**Makes us feel we're being fuss**_

_**All: At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**To have a future decide**_

_**Our fathers will guilde**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**Our mothers will be in delight**_

_**To see us looking so bright**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

"Now, Sofia do you understand now?" Amber asked. "Now time to get you a date."

"For the regal ball dance? I'll go but not with a date." Sofia said leaving the gazebo.

_**Sofia: Why do I need a date?**_

_**For ball dance that starts at eight**_

_**To find a suiter for us**_

_**Isn't really something to make a fuss**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is my chance**_

_**To find out who I am**_

_**I'm a princess of a land not to a man**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is all our chance**_

_**For us to choose**_

_**And to let loose**_

_**At regal ball dance**_

"Amber dear she can't be serous?" Hildgard question her fists on her hips.

"I will talk to her." Amber said walking up to Sofia.

_**Amber: Oh, sister please**_

_**As I made this plead**_

_**A princess future is set**_

_**It is a princess fate**_

_**All: At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**To have a future decide**_

_**Our fathers will guilde**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

_**Is our royal chance**_

_**Our mothers will be in delight**_

_**To see us looking so bright**_

_**At the regal ball dance**_

Sofia look at her fellow princesses their futures chosen for them and a date for a dance that is also a ball. She couldn't believe this and she couldn't convince them that they don't need to attend every ball or dance or even have a date just to get married. Sofia turned around to leave the garden she wasn't going to change her mind even if a prince asked her to the regal ball dance.

"Princess Sofia, I'm sorry to interrupt you with your fellow princesses, but I like to ask you if you want to go with me to the regal ball dance." Prince Desmond asked stopping Sofia.

"Erm!" Sofia said stocked.

"Hold it right there Desmond." Prince Hugo said moving Desmond out of the away. "Don't answer just yet fare Princess Sofia for I would be better to take you to the regal ball dance."

"What?!" Sofia said stocked.

"Hang on Hugo what makes you so special that Princess Sofia would want to go with you." said Prince Ming cutting in. "Princess Sofia it would be a great honour if I could take you to the regal ball dance."

"Hey, hold it there you three I think Princess Sofia would want to go with me not you lot." said another prince.

Four princes now asking her to the regal ball dance and she didn't know what to do as more princes started coming up trying to get to her, to ask her to a ball dance? She didn't even want to go because she thought a date for a dance or ball wasn't really needed or for her future hunsband to be decide. Taking a deep breath she took the chance as the princes faught over her to make a run for it into the school passing both Prince Zander and Prince James. The other princesses couldn't believe it nearly all the princes at school wanted to take Sofia to the regal ball dance.

**To be continue... What you think? Please review as I will be continuing the story with chapter three very soon. Our fare, kind hearted Princess Sofia doesn't know what to do as each day of the regal ball dance comes closer? The other princesses are not happy that Princess Sofia is getting all the attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prequel to Sofia's Special Day as I will be doing a story to continue that one, but I needed to write this story first before I write the next one. OK, formal dances and balls are very improtent for any prince and princess needs to attent to be very social and part of their royal lessons is to learn how to dance and socalette with other royals. Princess Sofia has grown into a beauty and nearly every prince wants to ask her to Regal Ball Dance making the other princesses jeslous. Please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

Lunchtime and Princess Sofia couldn't wait to get out of the classroom fast enough. Everytime the teacher turned their back to the class a prince would slip her a note. Each note asking her to the Regal Ball Dance. Princess Sofia got her lunch and sat down with Amber and James signing with relief. Prince James looked at Sofia with worry as to wondering what was wrong with his little sister?

"Everything alright Sofia?" James asked.

"Oh, I wish it was alright." Sofia said eatting her soup.

"Have you decide on which prince you want to talk you to the Regal Ball Dance?" Amber asked.

"What?! Amber, what is going on?" James asked feeling annoyed.

"Just asking a question." Amber answered with a smile.

"Sofia?" James said annoyed with Amber.

"I've been asked by nearly every prince at school Regal Ball Dance and I don't want to go because I think you don't need a date to a dance." Sofia said looking sad. "I mean it was nice to be asked but to have my future decide is a little unfair being I wasn't born a princess."

"True, but what I was told in history class the first king wasn't royalty until he was made king dust starting the royal blood line." James explained. "But I don't like the fact that my little sister is being hasstled by boys they need my appovel first."

"Humph! You never did that for me?" Amber said feeling annoyed.

"Because I like Edward he has dad's appovel so doesn't need mine. What the ...?" James said then flowers appeared out of no where.

The flowers fell upon the table covering it avoiding their lunches. There were red flowers, pink flowers, yellow, white, blue and purple flowers of all kinds. Then there was eveplode with Princess Sofia's name on it. Sofia was about to pick it up when Amber quickly took instead and open it.

"Amber!" Sofia said her hands on her hips.

"Oh, please you're enjoying this attention." Amber said as she took the message out. "Oh, it's a poem. Flowers so fare can not compare. Beautiful as they are you are more beautiful and more. Please let me take you to Regal Ball Dance. Please give me this one chance sign Prince ... Doesn't stay this part is wet from the water the flowers were ketp in."

"Well, which prince it was he'll still need my appovel." James said crossing his arms.

"Well, it was a nice poem but answer to whoever gave me these lovely flowers will be no." Sofia said as she continue to eat her lunch.

"Arg! This again. James time to play a mystery game." Amber said picking up an pink flower.

"Mm, can we call it Mystery Team we're not kids anymore, but I do like to find out which prince sent Sofia." James said.

Sofia sign with annoyous as she didn't mind her brother protecting her in fact she appreciated it, but her mind was set and that was it she wasn't going to Regal Ball Dance. Lunchtime was over and next was dance class. Professor Popov was very eager for this lesson as he was going to teach the students dancing in sink with everyone.

"Class as you know at formal dances and balls require dancing." Professor Popov said as he bought an dance step display. "Some dances and balls have sink dancing where everyone dances in sink of each other. Now watch me. Step left to the right turn clap and turn bow step right then left turn clap bow finally turn. Repeat the steps with an dance partner dus in sink with everyone in an circle."

"I have an question Professor; can you show us?" Prince Zander asked.

"Ah, yes. Miss. Merryweather can you please cast an image spell?" Popov asked.

"Of course." Merryweather said appearing as she cast an spell. "This students is what Professor Popov mean. Dance partners dancing in sink of the same dance moves."

"Humph! I don't like she getting all this attention." Princess Cleo said waiting to paired up.

"I am the same." Princess Maya said. "Look, she will decide which prince takes her to the dance? Then we'll get asked and besides I heard Prince James won't let them asked his sister unless they get his approval first."

The image appeared before the princes and princesses of people dancing in sink with dance partners in circle momention with each other. It does look fun and everyone were enjoying themselves. So at the regal ball dance is going to have this type of dancing. Even though she didn't want to go because she needed an date for an dance. Princess Sofia looked at the faces of her fellow princess and thought why can we go to an dance without an date? Dances used just be for socailising not to an husband decided for you. The image disappeared and Professor Popov started pairing everyone up with the help of Miss. Merryweather. Prince Hugo was the lucky prince to be paired up with Princess Sofia. Eyes of the other princesses fell upon Sofia of jeslousy.

**To be continue... What you think? Please review as I will be continuing the story with chapter four very soon. Regal Ball Dance is slowly coming as Prince James tries to solve the mystery prince that sent Sofia the flowers, but to Princess Sofia doesn't care about the mystery prince of the flowers just that she won't be going at all.**


End file.
